cartoon_storiesfandomcom-20200216-history
Bella
|enemies = Luther, Reggie, Becky, Bud and Lou, Goons, Butch, Terrible Truck, Jack Cat, Jumpy, Master Squeak, PJ, Hornhead, Hornie, Copy Cat, Rogue, Evil Robots, Redpaw, Vlad and Vladmir, Big Bad Wolf, Three Bad Wolves|likes = Her family, Smokey, cooking, cleaning, dancing, proper manners, music|dislikes = Her son in danger, Smokey being threatened, violence, bad behavior, messes|powers = |fate = Moves into the castle along with her husband}}'Bella '''is a supporting character in the ''Nature Dragon franchise. She's the wife of Smokey and mother of Tiger. Background Back in Woolsville, many years ago, Bella lived a quiet with her family as a child. Just as she was growing into a teenager, she was taught how to clean and cook like a housewife, seeing how she might get married once she reaches adulthood. Bella not only wanted to marry for love, she wanted to marry for love, she wanted a husband who will protect her. At the age of 18, Bella fell in love with a brave soldier named Smokey. She knew that he was the one when he saw how kind, generous and protective, he was. Before the war began, Bella wished Smokey luck on his fight. With all of his strength, Smokey and Eddie lead their team to victory. Bella congratulated Smokey on a successful victory. She invited him to her house for a dinner party with her family. As a result of meeting the family and having dinner with Smokey, it led to Smokey to propose and for Bella to accept it. They settled down in a small house where she gave birth to a cat named Tiger. Smokey began to work as an auto mechanic and Bella stayed home and worked as a housewife while playing with her son. Once Tiger reached his teens, Smokey managed to get a job in Maine, so the Cats can be close to their friends and family. Personality Bella is elegant, proper, soft-spoken and beautiful, being the daughter of aristocrats. She is extremely devoted to her family and is willing to do her best to protect them when they're in distress. As a young women, Bella was free-spirited and naive. Once marrying Smokey and giving birth to Tiger, Bella grew a mature and diligent demeanor, working as a housewife and providing nurture and care for her family. Bella is shown to have a talent in singing and enjoys dancing to music. Bella barely loses her temper or raises her voice, instead she kind of relies on her husband to translate her emotions or when he's unavailable, she sort of stands up to anyone who's opposing her son, family, friends or an innocent person. She is also pacifistic and tries not to scold her son when he's in trouble. Instead, she tries to talk it out, seeing yelling as being unnecessary. Bella hopes to be there for her son when he's going through a tough time, especially after he ranted out being mistreated and misunderstood. Bella is very welcoming to everyone she meets. Since Stella will be a future in-law, she welcomed her into her house by taking her out to stores to go shopping and get their nails and hair done, thus initiating a mother-and-daughter relationship. Physical appearance Bella is a slender white Turkish-Angora cat wearing a pink dress with matching shoes. Appearances True Love's Kiss Bella is introduced along with Smokey in the principal's office, shortly after Tiger was abducted by Luther and forced to work as his assassin. In order to protect his family, Tiger had to murder Stella and bring back her heart as proof. Seeing Stella distraught and mentally hurt, Tiger couldn't get the job, but his attempted murder was exposed to a police officer and was immediately taken to the principal's office where he about to harshly punished by his father for his unintended actions. Hugo enters the room and scolds Tiger for his assumed treachery towards Stella, only for the latter to rant and reveal why he had to kill Stella. Worried, Bella immediately comforts her son, not before the Bat King enters the room and threatens Hugo and has the Sheriff brutally strangle Smokey, while trying to attack his evil boss. Quickly, Luther collects Tiger and takes him back to the Bat Kingdom. Until Tiger was rescued and bought back home to Portland, Hugo allowed Smokey and Bella to stay in the Woodland Castle. Fortunately, Tiger managed to escape and reunite himself with his parents and Stella. Curious about why Luther is insanely obsessed with killing Stella, the gang goes to the Taurus to get information from Xavier Meanwhile, Luther helps Becky shape-shift into a witch as for her disguise and creates a poisonous spell to kill Stella with. Becky successfully infiltrates the castle and manipulates Stella into killing herself. Bloodmoon and Burnskin warn the gang about Becky's plot and they immediately leaves the 2nd dimension to confront Becky for murdering Stella. They chase Becky up a rocky mountain and she plans to eliminate them with a powerful lightning spell. Just as the gang was about to meet their demise, Tiger knocks a boulder onto the portion of the mountain that Becky was standing on and immediately falls to her death. Even though, the witch is ultimately gone for good, her death doesn't undo, the death spell that she placed upon Stella. Luckily, showing deep remorse for hurting Stella, Tiger kisses his lover on the lips and revives her. Tiger and Stella's relationship with rekindled and the cat reconciles with his parents and the School Gang. As a token of appreciation for defeating Becky and saving the world from her dark powers, Hugo invites Tiger and his parents into the castle. Category:Cats Category:Females Category:The Black Lion characters Category:Heroines Category:Wooten characters Category:Spouses Category:Lovers Category:English characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:Parents Category:Singing characters Category:Animated characters Category:Characters in Storybooks Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Royalty Category:European characters Category:Chefs Category:Nobility